Aspen Comics
| headquarters = Santa Monica, California | distribution = | keypeople = Michael Turner | publications = Comics | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = }} Aspen MLT is a California entertainment company founded in 2003 by artist Michael Turner. It has locations in Santa Monica and Marina Del Rey. The company is best known for producing comic books and figurines. History The company was created by comic book artist Michael Turner in January 2003. The name "Aspen" comes from the main character in Turner's comic series, Fathom, with "MLT" standing for Turner's full name, Michael Layne Turner. Aspen MLT released the fantasy adventure Soulfire in 2004, its first ongoing maxi-series. 2005 marked the return of Fathom (originally published by Image Comics) with comic artist Koi Turnbull taking over the illustration of the title. Ekos, a collaboration between Turner and Geoff Johns was scheduled to follow shortly after Soulfire, but was still unreleased prior to Turner's death in 2008. In 2001, Top Cow Productions announced a live-action Fathom feature film and supposedly entered into an agreement with James Cameron's Lightstorm Entertainment to co-produce the film."Lightstorm On FATHOM Movie" Staff * Founder - Michael Turner * Co-Owner - Peter Steigerwald * Co-Owner - Frank Mastromauro * Editor in Chief - Vince Hernandez * Director of Design and Production - Mark Roslan Collaborations Aspen MLT has worked together with both DC Comics and Marvel Comics on major cross-company collaborations. The most well-known are DC's Superman: Godfall and Superman/Batman: Supergirl, where creators of Aspen MLT worked together with DC to create art and story for these comics. Following this, both DC and Marvel contracted Michael Turner to produce covers for their series. Aspen/DC works * Flash (covers) * Identity Crisis (covers) * Supergirl (variant covers - #1-5, interior colors #1-4) * Superman: Godfall (covers and interior art) * Superman/Batman: Supergirl (covers and interior art - #8-13) * Superman/Batman #26 (covers) * Teen Titans (variant cover - #1) * Justice League of America (covers) Aspen/Marvel works * Black Panther (#23-25 - covers (Turner) and interiors (Turnbull)) * Civil War (variant covers - #1-7) * Incredible Hulk (variant cover - #100) * Hulk (variant covers 1, 6 & 7) * Ms. Marvel (variant cover - #1) * ''Onslaught: Reborn (variant cover - #1) * Ultimate Wolverine (promo art, series never completed) * Ultimate X-Men (variant cover - #75) * Wolverine: Origins (variant cover - #1) * Wolverine Wolverine #66 Old Man Logan Notable creators * Talent Caldwell * Jason Gorder * Micah Gunnell * Vince Hernandez * Don Ho * Geoff Johns * J. T. Krul * Jeph Loeb * A. Mahadeo * Frank Mastromauro * David Morán * Mark Roslan * Beth Sotelo * Peter Steigerwald * Christina Strain * Marcus To * Koi Turnbull * Michael Turner References External links * Official Website of Aspen MLT Inc. Category:Aspen MLT Comics Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States